


A Mighty Army in the Making

by DarkDanc3r



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Hatchlings, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/pseuds/DarkDanc3r
Summary: A little more of what might have happened in the Nemesis upon Megatron's return.





	A Mighty Army in the Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart/gifts).



”Starscream, I’m home!” Megatron bellowed as he flipped out of flight mode and onto his feet. He sneered as the Seeker scurried forward and bowed low.

”Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your… resurrection…” Starscream looked up from lowered optics, trying to judge the Warlord’s emotional state.

The sneer morphed into a snarl. “You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet!”

Apparently he was furious.

”Only to help spawn our new army. The Fallen decrees it…” Starscream simpered, bowing lower yet. “After all, in your absence someone had to take command…” And obviously that someone had to be Starscream, not the Fallen. Let the Fallen, God among mechs, focus on other things. Like spawning an army.

”So disappointing…” Megatron slammed Starscream into the wall of blue glowing pods with a hand around his throat, frowning as the mech writhed, gasping ‘hatchlings, hatchlings! Careful, fragile!’ He watched in disgust as an incomplete mech dropped from a torn pod, glaring at Starscream as it gasped and twitched on the floor before expiring with a rattle of air through half-formed vents.

“Starscream, you fool, what am I supposed to do with such weak beings in the fight against Prime and his Autobots?” Megatron demanded with a sneer. The ‘hatchlings’ that occupied the hold of his warship, the Nemesis, were fragile things that expired outside the sacs of blue fluid that contained them. These, according to Starscream, were the Fallen’s answer to the dwindling numbers that bowed under Megatron’s iron fist? “Do not lie to me, my treacherous wretch. Where is my army?”

Starscream fluffed his armor, practically vibrating in anger. “These are the Fallen’s own hatchlings, created from his frame and spark! The future of the great Decepticon army, made in his own image!” He picked up the hatchling that had off-lined on the floor, incomplete and starved, and showed Megatron the face of the Fallen made small and still horribly fragile.

Megatron considered Starscream thoughtfully – rarely did the Seefker stand so boldly before his fury. He ran his fingers over the features of the hatchling, then noted a feature Starscream had not mentioned. “Ah. I see now why you are so fierce to protect them – the Fallen has spawned you new Seekers. Did he promise you new mechs to fawn over your every move? New trine mates to replace the fools who deactivated under your watch?”

Starscream hissed and snatched the off-lined form back against his chest plates. “New trine mates, no – only the most worthy would dare to try and fly under my glorious wings – but a rebirth of my kind? Yes, the Fallen promised me that. Why should the new army be made solely of dirty ground walkers? Do you not want the rebirth of your mighty air force? Surely you would not begrudge me, your loyal Second, a few mechs, mighty Megatron?”

Megatron growled, the great cannon on his arm spiraling to life in a not so subtle threat. “You try my patience, Starscream. You do not **deserve** anything, you useless wretch! You left me for dead on that disgusting planet!”

It was then that he noticed – in the space of his processor not focused on Starscream – that certain hatchlings twitched and jerked whenever Starscream got particularly… emotional. Bold, fearful (which status Starscream needed to re-familiarize himself with, obviously), disdainful… every strong reaction created a reaction in a handful of the occupied sacs.

“The Fallen did more than promise you new Seekers, didn’t he?” His cannon whined against the enforced restraint – he dearly wanted to shoot Starscream, just to observe the reaction of the hatchlings.

Every time Starscream moved, it got increasingly more difficult to throttle down on that desire.

He drew a claw along the skin of one of the hatchling sacs, watching Starscream’s face as blue fluid beaded up in the wake of his touch. He saw the Seeker’s fingers clench around the deactivated frame, no doubt to keep from snatching him away from the fragile sac.

Starscream drew himself up straighter, ignoring the blue fluid dripping down his chassis. “I am of superior stock!” He shrieked. “Why shouldn’t **I** provide data for the Fallen to use in recreating the Seeker nation?!”

Megatron stalked forward the three steps it took to put himself firmly in Starscream’s personal space before slamming the Seeker into the wall of hatchlings again via a hand around his throat, ignoring the muted meeps and squeaks of the tiny beings crushed beneath Starscream’s bulk. “You would do well to remember who you belong to, Starscream.” He purred into the Seeker’s audial, caressing one sharp cheek spar with the thumb of the hand wrapped around his throat. “You were mine first, and you will **always** be mine.”

Starscream shuddered, pulling away from and then sagging into the grip on his sensitive throat components. Somehow, they always ended up here: intimate, violent contact that never failed to make Starscream’s spark race in its chamber.

“Yes, mighty Megatron. Yours first…”

“And always.” Megatron confirmed with a growl, giving Starscream one last armor rattling shake before storming off to greet his Master, leaving Starscream to decide what to do with the deactivated frames.

***

Soundwave watched the interaction between Starscream and Megatron with narrowed optics behind his visor. The thought that Megatron would finally offline the treacherous Seeker had crossed his processor, but alas, that was not to be. Megatron allowed Starscream too much freedom, and had paid the price for that – left for dead at the bottom of an organic ocean. And still he allowed Starscream to live. What he saw here, however, explained some of the allowances Starscream enjoyed – the two mechs were obviously more involved than even Soundwave had realized. He considered the potential variables that even as strained a relationship as the one between Megatron and Starscream could mean for the future of the Decepticons, and was unable to draw a satisfying assessment of the possibilities. This would require more thought.

And watching.

But that – watching – was, after all, what Soundwave did best.


End file.
